


Honey

by lightweeds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan is just cute, Drabble, Fluff, I'm tired, Kissing, M/M, Phil is really flirty, Short, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweeds/pseuds/lightweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieces from a day in the life of Dan and Phil where Phil uses a lot of pet names and where Dan is adorable.</p><p> </p><p>(I'm in no way saying this is real, and I do not own Dan or Phil!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I can't sleep, so here's this! ❤

Dan opened his eyes as soon as he woke up. He looked to his side and there was Phil, sleeping peacefully. Dan considered himself lucky to have Phil, but anytime he'd say so Phil would shake his head, tilt his chin and say;

"No baby boy, it's definitely the other way around."

Dan would smile shyly, and Phil would smirk, because that is what fit their personalities best.

"I can feel you staring at me, bro."

Dan giggled. "Bro?"

Phil smiled and shrugged the best he could while laying down. He rolled over and threw an arm over Dan's stomach. 

"Think you can handle some morning breath?"

"Only if you can too." Dan smiled.

Phil kissed him short, then pulled back and made a face. 

"Okay, never mind. This is too bad."

Dan gasped. "How very dare you, my breath is like roses and sunshine."

Phil rolled out of bed. "Sure, honey."

-

Dan had just finished taking a shower and sat on the couch. He was about to get up and get himself some cereal when Phil entered the room. 

"Hey bro."

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"Maybe, maybe not, platonic bro pal mate." Dan giggled.

"That was cringy as fuck."

Dan sighed and kissed him. "Shut up."

Phil grinned. "Make me."

"What do you think I was trying to do?"

Phil pushed him on his back. "I don't know, but whatever you were trying, it didn't really work." 

He kissed him a little harder and Dan pushed him away gently. "Making out before breakfast?" I'd rather not." He giggled.

"Fine. I'll get us some food, but after that .." 

"Yeah, yeah."

-

Dan was cooking dinner when he heard Phil come into the kitchen.

"Hey Phil."

"Hi."

Phil came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"So.. What are you cooking, goodlooking?"

"Did you just.. Why..?"

Phil smirked and kissed the side of his neck.

-

"Daaaan, come to bed!"

Dan smiled to himself in the mirror. 

"Just a second, Phil."

When he was finished brushing his teeth, he washed off his toothbrush and stepped out of he bathroom. He fell face first on the bed and Phil smiled.

"Come here, baby boy."

Dan smiled and curled into Phil. "What happened to 'bro'?"

"I like calling you baby boy way better."


End file.
